The Woman how beat Dom's Ass
by Sdkhb
Summary: A new team comes in, Kat goes against Dom in every way possible, especially in the bed room and on the streets.


I Hope you like the story. I don't know if I should keep going or Stop the story. Please Review!

Dominic Toretto was the king of the streets. Everyone loved him. He had the presence around him that attracted everyone and everything. Once he got back from jail, every thing started to get back to normal. My brother had serious muscles now and a baldhead. He was the same person before he left but there was something different about him that I just could not figure out. Months went by faster then I thought possible and every Friday night the Toretto team would race. They won almost every time. There was a few times were Jesse or Vince loses a race but never Dom. He was the King, but when there is a King there is a Queen, I just wish my brother would find one that was not like all the other sluts that were at the races.

A week later: Dom POV

Tonight is just like another night racing. However, no matter how many times I race, I can never seem to stop. Once you get a taste, you can never stop.

Great, I thought as this person named Scott walked up to Mia and smacked her ass right in front of me. Although Vince was right there watching the inter thing I seemed to get into Scotts face faster. I tower over him, looking down into his eyes.

"Never lay a hand on my sister again!" I growled. I hated when new guys think since they one a couple of races that they can have anything they want. Well, Mia is off limits to everybody. Even to my best friend.

"Are you sure, I thought she liked getting smacked around." He said smiling. I punched him and he went flying but he stood up for more and hit me in the jaw. I went after him and now we where going at each other. I felt someone grab my arm, from punching Scott again but I shrugged him or her off thinking it was Vince.

Kat POV

We had just gotten here a week ago and my brother was in trouble again. Ricky and John had come and told me my brother; Scott was fighting a guy named Dom. He's supposed to be the king of the streets.

When I got their I found a guy on top of Scott punching the hell out of him. My brother was trying to punch Dom. But Dom was hitting him to fast. No one seemed to be stopping this. Dom was going way to far. I grabbed Doms arm but he just kept hitting him. The guy was big, and neither John of Ricky seemed like they were going to help.

I pulled Doms arm enough for me to kick him hard in the stomach. "Stop it you mother-fucker' I screamed and I pushed him off of my brother. I guess I had gotten Doms and everyone else's attention. Because they were all looking at me like I was crazy. I knelt down to check and see if my brother was still alive.

I looked up at Ricky and John and said "get him into my car." I said and got up so that they could get Scott off the pavement and into my car. I looked at Dom hard. John must have seen how angry I was. I was very protective of my older brother. "Kat" He said in a warning voice.

"Get him into the car." I said low. I walked up to Dom, who had a bloody lip. "What the hell is your problem, jackass

"He touched my sister!" He said in a low voice, trying to scar me. I smiled and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach; he bent over trying to catch his breath. Before I walked back to my car, I said, loud enough for people to hear it. "And you touched my brother, we're even". I walked back to my car and raced to the hospital.

It seems by brother walked out of the hospital with one black eye, two broken ribs and a fractured something. I was pissed and when we got home, I told Scott what an asshole and how stupid he was.

Mia POV

My brother got his ass whopped last night. I got so much pleasure out of it. I had never seen my brother get punched by a girl before. It seemed my brother got into another fight with this guy named Scott. He had touched my butt. I could have taken care of him, but no, Dom comes and starts punching the guy. No one was stopping him, not even Vince. My brother was not letting up and everyone even me was afraid to stop him.

Dom would have killed any one who tried to stop him, but then this girl, who was wearing low-riser and a t-shirt that said "trust me if you dare". She tried to stop Dom but he was too big. Again, she tried and I have to give this girl credit, she came up and stopped it. She kicked Dom in the stomach first to get him off her brother.

I had seen the team around town the past week. All I knew was that their names were the Kat, Scott, John, Ricky, and a big dude that knew Harry named Tee.

I knew from the time she punched Dom in the stomach with everyone watching and walked away, that she was the women for Dom. Nevertheless, how was I going to get them together. All I knew was that Kat was perfect for Dom. She knew about his reputation but still she did not care.

A week later: Kats POV

My brother is healed but I needed things to cool down so I had him stay home from the races. Tonight Ricky and I are going to race. I am excited. I choose to wear a mini skirt and a red low cut shirt. We needed people to like us, so I will have to get their attention first.

As we drove up to the races people looked at me as if I was crazy. If they thought I was scared of Dom, then they are the crazy ones. I parked my car and got out. I heard some whistles and smiled. I needed people to like me. All I needed know was to win a race or two. I walked over to Harry the person you see if you want to race. He whistled and looked me up in down.

"Are you the little lady who punched Dom, last week?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow and said yes. He laughed and said "That was a very bad move. You don't want to get on his bad side." He said

"Well, I don't think he should have a problem with me. We are even. He punched my brother and I punched him. So who am I racing?" I asked looking at Harry. He smiled and said "Hey, Dom looks like this pretty little lady wants to race." He said.

I turned to see the entire Toretto team behind me. Dom was standing only a foot away while the others were farther back.

"Oh, does she" He said it as if he was surprised. A crowd was building around us to see what we would do next.

"Yes so who in the fucking hell, wants to see me beat Dom's Ass." The crowd laughed, yelled, and clapped. He had a smile that was matching mine.

I walked up to him and stood on my tit toes and whispered in his ear "So what do you want to race for?" He smiled and held me close to him as he whispered in my ear "If I win, you are mine, if you win you can have my car." I smiled and said "But either way I get a chance to drive your big stick." I smiled and pulled on his t-shirt. I walked away and let go of his shirt. I walked to my car and went to the starting line.

A slut walked out to the middle of the rode and dropped the flag. I started with a good lead. I thought I was winning and then Dom pushed his NOS. I didn't know who had won. Both Dom and I got out of our cars and Harry met us half way.

He had a smile on his face that I did not like. "It was a tie."

A roar came over the crowd everybody was amazed. I looked at Dom who smiled at me.

He walked up to me and picked my up.

And said "Your mine"

I smiled and said, "I get your car"


End file.
